


Silly Games

by ashleyistrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/M, How do you tag an unfinished work??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyistrash/pseuds/ashleyistrash
Summary: Meeting Minseok at the club that one night was the best thing that has ever happened to you. You didn't know that Minseok is the leader of the largest Mafia syndicate in the city.Based off ofthis post.





	1. Letting Loose

The lights were flashing, and the music was pounding. It wasn’t helping with my impending headache, my head pounding as if the beat of the music. It was too loud and there were way too many people. This wasn’t my type of thing and I didn’t have near enough alcohol in my system for this. My friend dragged me here to ‘let loose’ but she ditched me for a guy an hour ago. I could have left but she was right, I did need to let loose a bit. I found myself trying to dance amongst the crowd of sweaty bodies but couldn’t do it. I tried to wade through the crowd towards the bar where I could have some breathing room. After much effort I finally made it.

I got to the bar where there was an empty stool next to a man in a nice black suit with a white blazer. He must be crazy to wear something like that to a club. I sat down on the stool and groaned, leaning against the cool tabletop. I brushed my damp hair away from where it was sticking to my forehead and sighed. Why was I here again?

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the man next to me shift in his seat and I look over without moving my head. He’s smiling. “Can I get you a drink?” I look over and raise my eyebrows and point at myself. The guy smiles and chuckles. “Yes, you. You look like you need one.”

I turn towards the guy to get a good look at him. He was handsome. In a cute way? He looked thin but still slightly built. He had an innocent look to his face, but his eyes showed years of experience. I contemplate his question before nodding.

“Ok. I’ll have a drink. A cranberry vodka.” He smiles and orders the drink from the bartender and hands it to me. I take a sip from the small straw and smile. Ok, I’ll make it my mission to sleep with this guy. I did need to let loose, and he looks interested. I smile to myself and look down at my drink shyly, playing it up. He chuckles softly

“I don’t mean to be cliché but I have to ask. What’s a pretty girl like you here all alone?” He asks, yelling over the music. I take another sip of my drink and sigh. “My friend dragged me here to let loose and she ended up just ditching me! So now I’m alone. Well… I’m not alone anymore” I say with a smirk. The man just shakes his head.

“Well maybe it’s a good thing she brought you here or I wouldn’t have ever met you.” He threw me a confident smile and started stroking my hand with a finger. We flirted back and forth for a while, finishing our drinks. “I’m Minseok, by the way. What’s your name?”

I lean forward towards his ear. “I’m (y/n).” I lean back and bite my lip. He smiles.

“(Y/n). Want to get out of here?” I blush and nod. Got him. He grabs my hand and leads me out of the club, weaving through the many people. He brings me out towards the parking lot and opens the passenger door to a sleek, black corvette with dark tinted windows. I stumble in my heels a bit, surprised. 

“Wow, I’ve always wanted to ride in a corvette.” Minseok laughed and pulled on my hand slightly so I’d get in. He tapped my ass softly as I climbed in and smirked. 

“Then it must be your lucky night.” He said before shutting the door and getting in on the other side. The ride to his apartment wasn’t long and before I knew it were we’re pulling into a tall apartment building. I looked up in awe.

“Damn you must be loaded.” I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. “I can’t believe I said that, I must be drunk.” He laughed and got out to open my door once again.

“I hope you’re not too drunk.” He said with a wink, once again taking my hand and leading me up to his apartment. The elevator ride seemed like it took forever. We rode it all the way to the top floor… the pent house. The kind where you must have your own key to even ride to it.

The elevator doors open straight to the apartment and I gasp in awe. The place was huge with floor to ceiling windows and hard wood flooring. It was the kind of place you only see in movies. “Holy shit dude, this type of thing only happens in movies, is this real?” I ask, as I walk around the pent house. He just laughs and pulls off his suit jacket, setting it on the couch.

“You like it?” He asks as he walks into the kitchen. He grabs two bottles of water and then walks over to the bar to pour some more drinks. I snort. “Do I like it? This place is ten times the size of my place…” He just shrugs and brings me the water and another cranberry vodka.  
I take the water and take a big gulp before setting it down and taking the other drink and taking a sizable sip from it as well. “Okay there has to be something wrong with you. What is it?” He smiled and leaned against the counter, amused. I hum. “I’m serious!” I say laughing. 

“Things like this doesn’t happen to me… take your shirt off.”

He raises an eyebrow and laughs. “What? That’s not fair at all.” I scoff. “Oh it’s perfectly fair, you can practically see through my shirt, you know what’s under it.” He smirks.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you. Do you always dress like that?” He asks with a devilish glint in his eye. I look down and shrug. “No, the outfit is new. Although I already had the underwear but-hey! That’s beside the point, now take your shirt off!”

Minseok laughs and sets his own drink down and slowly unbuttons his shirt. I wiggle my leg in anticipation, becoming inpatient. He pulls the button down off and reveals a tank top underneath. He spreads his arms out as if saying ‘there, you happy?’ Nope, I’m not happy. I shake my head and set down my drink and walk up to him confidently. I grab onto the hem of his tank top and start pulling it up before he raises his arms, so I can pull it off. I throw the shirt away and take a small step back.

I let out a breath and roll my eyes, smiling in disbelief. “Shit, you’re perfect… Is this even real?!” He smirks and grabs my waist to pull me in. I gasp at the proximity, I’m no longer confident.

“Why?” he asks quietly. “Is it so hard to believe that I, a handsome man, takes home a pretty girl?” I snort but he just grips onto my waist tightly and noses at my neck. I gasp. “I suppose not.” I whisper. He chuckles and starts nipping at my neck but pulls back shortly after.  
He stared into my eyes as he reaches behind me and unzips my skirt in the back, letting it fall to the floor. Soon after he pulls the shirt off with it. “Couch. Now.” I squeak and quickly walk over to the couch and plop down. He chuckles and climbs over me, his knees and arms bracketing me in.

He smirks once again before leaning down and taking my lips into his. I gasp into this kiss and he takes it to his advantage. He grabs my jaw, and deepens the kiss, his tongue ravishing mine. I rest my hands on his waist and arch up into him, moaning. He chuckles into my mouth and pulls back. I whine at the loss of contact, but he just shushes me.

He stands up and pulls my chin up with a finger. He smiles softly down at me. “I’ll be right back, I need to take care of a few things before we get any further.” I nod, and he disappears upstairs.

I sigh and fall back into the couch. This can’t be real, I must be having some weird drunken dream. I lay there for what feels like forever, Minseok had to have been gone for more than half an hour before my eyes start to feel heavy and I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing something this detailed so please bare with me! This is also my first time posting anything on this site, I hope everything goes well! I also am currently posting this on my [tumblr!](https://kpoptrashit.tumblr.com/)


	2. Breakfast Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up the morning after to breakfast at noon. What is up with your luck these days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to title or summarize these chapters. So sorry!

I wake up to the smell of bacon and the tell tale sounds of someone cooking in the kitchen. It couldn’t be my roommate though, she never cooks… I crack open an eye before closing it again, the light too harsh. I rub at my eyes a bit and squint my eyes open, trying to adjust to the light. Sitting up, I can finally take in my surroundings. This is definitely not my apartment. Directly across from the couch I’m sitting on is a window with a phenomenal view of the city. Right. So, it wasn’t a dream. I definitely did come to a rich guys house.

I rub a hand down my face and sigh. I look around again and notice my clothes from the previous night folded neatly on the coffee table. I look down and notice that I was only wearing my underwear and a small blanket. I gasp and pull the blanket up to my chest. Next to my clothes on the coffee table is a robe, and directly under is a pair of slippers. Hm. So this guy is thoughtful too. Can’t he be a dick, or something? He must have some sort of flaw, he really can’t be this perfect.

I sigh and pull the robe on and slip the slippers on my feet. They were soft and fit perfectly. I smile to myself. I turn around where the sounds were coming from and see Minseok’s back turned towards his stove. I shuffle over to the kitchen and clear my throat to grab his attention. He looks back briefly and smiles.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, you’ve finally woken up.” He turns the stove off and brings the pan behind him to put some eggs on the plates that were sitting on the island. The plates were both filled with bacon, orange, and strawberries already. My stomach growls. Minseok chuckles. “I didn’t know what you liked but I assume everyone likes bacon and eggs.” He says as he sets the pan aside and brings both plates towards the kitchen table.

“Sit down, I’ll get you something to drink. Water, coffee, orange juice…?” He asks, walking back towards the kitchen. I slowly sit down at one of the seats and clear my throat. “Coffee, please… And water.” I add, as I notice my voice is rough from sleep. He smiles and starts pouring me a cup of coffee from a fancy looking machine.

“Anything in your coffee? Cream, sugar?” He asks as he pulls out a glass to fill with water. I bite my lip. This seems so oddly domestic. I came here to have sex and instead I fall asleep and wake up to breakfast? “No, thank you. I’ll take it black.” He nods and brings the drinks over once the coffee is done and sits across from me. I take the coffee from him and take a small sip and raise my eyebrows from surprise. This is good coffee. “Thank you, it’s really good.” I smile and I sigh happily and take another sip, looking up to observe the man in front of me. Minseok. The man’s name is Minseok. 

He’s not wearing a suit anymore, I notice. Well of course he isn’t, it’s the morning. He’s wearing some sweats and a tight black shirt, but somehow, he still looks sophisticated and handsome. I clear my throat and stab a strawberry with my fork and take a bite. “I don’t like eggs.” I say matter of factly. He looks up with a confused quirk. “You said earlier that everyone likes bacon and eggs… I don’t like eggs.” He smiles and takes his fork and scoops up my egg and puts it on his own plate. “Duly noted, I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Next time?

“You assume we’re going to see each other again?” I ask as I continue to eat the fruit on my plate. “I know we will.” He says, confidently. I scoff and nod. Okay, well then. I don’t think I’d mind that.

“So, (y/n), besides being beautiful, what do you do?” He asks, leaning back with his cup of coffee in hand. I blush and look up at him. I set down my fork to take a sip of my own coffee

“Um, I just started grad school, actually, for history. I want to be a history professor.” He raises his eyebrows, as if impressed. I shake my head. “But, I don’t know I think I’m going to quit for now…” He shakes his head and leans forward.

“Why? Don’t quit. You’ve just started.” He said with a thoughtful look. I sigh and bring my hands down to my knees and look down at them. I bite my lip. “I can’t afford it anymore. I don’t have time either, trying to work to pay for school and rent and trying to get all my work done is hard.” I look up and brush the hair out of my face, slightly frustrated. “I’m just going to take a gap year or two and work until I can afford it again.” Minseok stares hard at me and crosses his arms over his chest, his muscles rippling from the movement. I bite my lip and sigh.

“I’ll pay for it.” I snap my head up in surprise and choke on my own spit. What the heck? We just met. I grab for the glass of water and take a gulp. I shake my head and laugh in disbelief. “We just met, why would you pay for my classes?” He shrugs. “I like you. And not just your classes, your rent too.” I laugh.

“Oh my god, you’re crazy!” He just shrugs again. I sigh in disbelief once again and run my fingers through my hair. Why would he do that? What would I have to do in return?!

“I’m not crazy. I like you, and I know how to judge people. You’re a good girl,” I snort. “And you’re smart, I can tell. You have a lot of potential.” I roll my eyes. “I’m not asking for anything in return either.” I look up at him surprised. “Well, you’ll have to date me, of course.” I raise my eyebrows and look down at the table. I ring my hands together. Should I do it? I shake my head.

“Who are you? What do you do? How do you have this much money for someone so young?” He nods. “I understand that it can be a little unbelievable. I’m a… businessman. I took over my father’s business after he died 5 years ago. And I’m a good businessman.” He gets up and takes both of our plates back to the kitchen to wash them. “I’ll let you think about it. For now, I’d like you to wash up and get dressed. I want to take you on a date. A proper one.” I stand up and look over towards the living room where my clothes are. “I don’t have any proper clothes.” Minseok smiles and walks over to the entryway where a bag was sitting on a table. “I know, I had someone get some for you this morning.” He brings the bag over to me and I take it hesitantly.

In the end, I agree. He takes me to a bathroom where I could shower. I look around the bathroom. This bathroom is bigger than my own room. I sigh and pull out the clothes he brought me. There was everything I needed in there. A blouse, skirt, heels, a necklace, even a purse and some makeup. And at the bottom of the bag was another smaller bag filled with wrapping paper. I pull it out and take the wrapping paper out and gasp. Underwear. No, it shouldn’t even be called something so plain. It was lingerie. I pinch the straps and pull it out to get a better look at it. Oh. My. God. This man was a pervert.

“What the hell?? What is this?!” I yell out, trying to make sure Minseok could hear me. I hear some shuffling and a small knock on the door. “Something wrong?” I scoff. Is something wrong?” I swing the door open and pull out the lingerie set and bring it up for him to see. “What is this?? Are you some kind of pervert?” He stares at it for a few beats and he laughs. I look at him incredulously. Are you kidding me, he’s laughing at me?

“I’m sorry, Sehun is a bit of a pervert.” I blink at him. “Sehun is my, ah… assistant. I guess he got a little excited when I asked him to get me some clothes and new underwear. And that..” he points at the lingerie in my hand, leaning on the door frame,”is not what I meant. I can get you something else… or,” he smirks “You can just wear nothing underneath.” I scoff and roll my eyes. As if. 

“In your dreams. I’ll wear them. Don’t get too excited.” I push him out of the way and shut the door, locking it for good measure. I can hear him laugh through the door. “You weren’t this shy last night!” He explains. I blush. “Last night I had alcohol!” He laughs again, and I roll my eyes, turning the water on for my shower. This is going to be an interesting day. Who knew? I shrug and step into the shower.


	3. La Petite Chateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok takes you to the fanciest and most popular french restaurant in the city!

The shower was nice. I washed all the aches out of my muscles from sleeping on a couch. I spent time washing all the sweat and club smell off and felt very refreshed. I even sat under the spray a while to think over what he said earlier. He was nice. And handsome. Not to mention rich. He’d be like my sugar daddy. I scrunch up my face and shake my head. I won’t call him that. But… that’s what he’d be, right? I sigh. There’s nothing wrong with it. People do it all the time. 

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I look at the mirror and wipe of a bit of the sweat to see my face. I sigh. Okay, I can do this. I’ll put these, probably expensive, clothes on and I’ll walk out there and act confident. Alright, I can do it. I pick up the clothes and sigh. I really hate wearing skirts. The one I wore yesterday was new, and I only wore it because my friend said it looked sexy on me. And like, I needed to feel sexy.

Once I dry myself off I bite my lip and just put the clothes on. The lingerie was soft and surprisingly comfy.Surprisingly it looked really cute peeking up from the strapless shirt. I pull the skirt up and look at the rest of the contents in the bag. There was makeup but I don’t usually wear any. Hell I didn’t even wear any last night. But the lipstick was too faced and that shit was $20 a pop. I always wanted to try it but would never buy lipstick for myself more than $6 so I might as well try. 

I unscrew the cap and pull at the applicator and make an impressed sound. It was a pretty color. I apply the liquid matte to my lips and gasp in excitement. It felt so good and the color was amazing. I shimmy a little in excitement and grap the mascara from the bag and apply a little bit of it on my eyelashes. That should be good enough.

Satisfied, I grab the bag and the shoes and step out of the bathroom. Minseok was already dressed and sitting on the couch, reading something from his tablet. He looks up and smiles. He stands and makes his way towards me nodding. He circles around me with a hand on his chin and hums. “Yes, I knew you would look good in this.” I blush and bite my lip. 

“Uh, yeah well. I don't usually wear skirts, so don’t get used to it.” He laughs and grabs my purse from last night and hands it to me. “Put your things in your bag and put your shoes on. We’ll leave once you are ready.” 

I sit down and transfer my things into the new bag. I look up when I'm slipping my shoes on. Minseok is standing, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his phone. “Um, so where are we going..?” He looks up from his phone and puts it into his pocket. He smiles. 

“We’re going on a date, of course. You ready?” He asks, holding his hand out towards me. I take it and he pulls me up and towards the door. I didn’t ask for a date. I honestly thought he would have wanted me out of here as soon as possible. 

“Yes, but where are we going?” I ask as we enter the elevator. He pushes the button for the garage. He smirks. “It’s a secret.” I sigh. Of course it’s a secret. What a weirdo. 

Once we arrive at the garage he takes his keys out and unlocks his car. A different car from last night. I stop in my tracks and pull my hand out of his to point at the car. “That’s not the same car as last night.” Minseok opens the passenger door and leans against it to look back at me. 

“It isn’t. I have more than one car, (y/n).” He says matter of factly, as if it’s normal to own more than one expensive car. I roll my eyes “Are all your cars black?” I ask tauntingly. He chuckles and nods. Of course they are. I huff out a breath and walk towards him to get in the car when I noticed. 

“This is an Aston Martin!” Minseok laughs. 

“You know your cars, now get in. Now come on, we don’t want to be late.” He beacons me over to the car and pulls me in, shutting the door after me. He gets in on the other side and leans over to buckle me in. I sit in silence, too shocked to say anything. This guy is loaded. Either he is OLD money, or he’s doing something highly illegal to have this much money. I didn't want to think about that. Lets just hope it’s old money.

The drive was a lot longer than I expected. It took almost an hour to get to wherever he was taking me. The longer it took, the more the lump in my throat grew. I didn’t know this guy at all and I was trusting him way too much. 

We arrived at his destination before anymore doubt could cloud my mind. We pull up in front of a valet, who opens my door and helps me out. I thank the valet and look up at the building we stopped at. I open my mouth in shock. Before I can be too surprised Minseok comes up to my side and pulls my arm into his. 

“You brought me to La Petite Chateau?!” I whisper yell at him before walking up to the doors. An attendant opens the door for us and a host greets us as we walk in. 

“Welcome back Mr. Kim, we have your table ready as requested.” I try not to look too surprised as she walks us to our table. The restaurant was nice, with dim lighting, white table cloths and plush chairs. It only had to be around 5pm but the place was already packed. I chew on my lip as the host leads us to a private back room and sets down some menus on the table. She pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit down. 

“A server will be out in a moment. Enjoy your meal.” She walks off and gently shuts the door. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.  
“What in the actual fuck.” I say, leaning forward. Minseok gives me an amused stare. “This place is expensive! Not only that, but you have to have a reservation at least a month in advance to eat here! And they know you by name? How.. what… who are you?” Minseok calmly sets his menu down and clears his throat.

“I told you before. I’m a businessman. And I own this restaurant.” I let out a small laugh in disbelief, giving up for now. Of course he owns the restaurant. Before long a serve comes out and Minseok orders a bottle of wine and Gougère. 

“What’s gougère?” I ask quietly. He just laughs softly. “It’s basically cheesy bread. I thought you might like them.” I make a small ‘Oh’ and nod. 

Our bottle of wine and bread comes out shortly and I hum happily when I take a sip of the wine. Minseok smiles. “You like Chardonnay?” He asks, taking a sip of his own glass. I smile. “I like any white wine.” He laughs and nods. “I’ll keep that in mind.” I frown.

“Keep that in mind for what? You keep saying these things like I’ll continue to see you.” I say, crossing my arms over my chest. Minseok smiles confidently. “Won’t you though? Keep seeing me? I'd like to keep seeing you.” I uncross my arms and shrug. “I suppose.” He smiles and goes back to drinking his wine. 

Minseok was right, I did like the Gougère. I was grabbing at my third one when the server comes back to take our dinner order. Before I can be embarrassed from not knowing anything on the menu, Minseok orders for the both of us and hands the server our menus. I blush and smile. I secretly always wanted someone to order for me. 

Dinner doesn’t take long to come out and as expected, it was delicious. Minseok and I didn’t talk much, just small chit chat here and there. He didn’t bring anything up until we were both almost done with our meal.

“So, about my offer before.” I look up in question. “About me paying for your school, and rent. Have you thought about it?” I swallow the food around the lump in my throat and set down my fork. I set my hands in my lap and rub them on my legs. “Um… a little…” He smiled reassuringly. “What do you think? My offer still stands, I really want to do this for you.” 

I close my eyes and ball my hands into fists, pumping them softly for a small confidence boost. I open my eyes and Minseok is still looking at me with a soft look. “Okay, but only if there isn’t any weird conditions.” He smiles and shakes his head. “Nothing weird. All you have to do is be my girlfriend. And maybe be my date to a couple of important events. I’m glad you accepted (y/n), I really like you and I haven’t shown interest in anyone in a long while.” I smile. I hope I don’t regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the pace of this chapter seems different than the other two. I wrote the first two chapters a while ago and just recently started writing it again, so it may or may not seem a bit different.


	4. The Dragon

After dinner, Minseok took me back to my apartment. I invited him in for coffee and we talked about the arrangements for him to pay for school and rent. He had everything set up so that my bills would be sent to him, and even took my own bank information. By the end of the night he had forwarded me ‘spending money’ into my account. I’ve never seen that much money in my account at once. It was way more than just spending money.

We stood in the hallway for a while before he left. He held my hands in his and leaned down to softly kiss my forehead. 

“I have to go, but I really enjoyed spending my day with you. I’m really glad we met.” I blushed an nod. I am too. And not just because the money. I felt like we really clicked on a personal level. Plus, he’s hot. 

That night, while working on last minute homework, I thought about him. A lot. I stared at his contact in my phone for a long while still almost not believing it happened. But my new clothes and things in the chair in the corner in my room proved that it had happened. I texted him before falling asleep.

To Minseok: I had a lot of fun with you the past two nights! But you don’t have to take me to fancy places to impress me! As long as I’m with you, I’ll count it as a date. P.S. Thank you for the new clothes… and lingerie. Good night! xo

Waking up the next morning to go to class was partially refreshing and partially disappointing. I probably wouldn’t be able to see Minseok again until the weekend. I was in the middle of my first class of the day when Minseok finally replied to my text from last night. I wasn’t able to check it right away, and the anticipation killed me. Class couldn’t have gone any slower. Once class ended I quickly packed my things and left, pulling my phone out of my pocket on the way to my next class, I smiled.

From Minseok: I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, I had a great time as well. Would you like to come over to mine after class for our third date? I have a bit of work to do at home but I’m sure you do as well. I don’t know about you but I find work a lot less stressful with a pretty girl across from me. Should I have someone pick you up? xo

I quickly replied, a grin on my face.

To Minseok:Sounds great! I’m done with class by 3pm! And don’t worry about someone picking me up, I’ll just catch the bus. I can’t wait!  
I put my phone back in my pocket and walked into my next class. I won’t have to wait long after all. 

The day seemed to take way too long. But finally, I was on the bus towards the area his apartment was in. I couldn’t remember exactly where he lived, but I hoped I could find it by just memory of what it looked like. A 30 minute bus ride later and I was walking up the street that was lined with fancy looking condos and shops. I might have been walking for 10 minutes before I gave up and sat on a nearby bench. 

I pulled out my phone to call Minseok and ask what his address was when I heard someone say my name. I look up and an unfamiliar man was standing above me. He was tall, and quite handsome, I must say. His hair was dyed a dusty blonde and his stare was intense.

“Do I know you?” I ask hesitantly. 

“No, but I know you. I am Sehun, Minseok’s assistant. I was supposed to pick you up at the bus stop but you weren’t there so I had to come find you. You were going the wrong direction, I’ll take you to his place now.” Sehun then walks off in the direction I came from without even checking to see if I followed. I sigh and jog to catch up with him. 

“Will he be out for a while?” I ask as I finally catch up to him. 

“No, his meeting ran long, that’s why I came here. He should be back within the hour.” I nod. Before long we finally arrived at Minseok’s apartment. Sehun walks me all the way to the elevator and hands me a key card. “This is the key for the elevator to get to the penthouse. It’s for you to keep, and use whenever. Minseok said you can help yourself to anything in the apartment” With that Sehun turns around and leaves me in the elevator alone. 

The apartment was empty, but the light was shining through. I smile and make camp at the dining table where I would do my school work until Minseok got there. I hadn’t realized how much time passed while doing my homework, but soon enough the sun was going down, and still no Minseok. I looked at the time on my computer and sighed. It was almost 7:30. 

I got up and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. It was late, and I hadn’t eaten since 11am today so I went and looked in all his cabinets and the fridge to see if I could make anything for dinner. There were lots of food options but I didn’t want to make anything to extravagant so I looked up a quick carbonara recipe and went with it. Less than 30 minutes later I was done cooking. I smiled and pulled my phone out to take a picture and send it to Minseok. 

I caption the photo with, You're missing out! And then for good measure, Do I have to eat by myself? Sehun said you’d be here 3 hours ago ): 

I pocket my phone and make two plates of the spaghetti and set them on them table after clearing my stuff away. I only sit there for about 15 minutes, waiting, when Minseok finally gets home. I try to keep myself from smiling to look annoyed. 

“Wow, it smells good in here.” Minseok says, as he finally enters the dining room. He sees the frown on my face and sighs. He quickly sets his things down and kisses me on the forehead before sitting down at the seat across from me. “I’m sorry, I didn't expect to be so late. I won’t ever do that to you again. But you cooked, you didn’t have to do that.” 

I smile. “I’m not that mad, I just wanted to see you. Let’s eat!” Minseok smiles back at me and we eat our dinner in a comfortable silence.  
Once we finish off our food, minseok takes the plates and washes the dishes.I follow him into the kitchen to put the rest of the food away. I hand him the pan once I’m finished putting the food away and he sets it in the sink. He then grabs me by the waist and leans against the counter, pulling me against him. He rests his chin on my shoulder and breathes in. “I’m sorry you came all the way here when I wasn’t able to.” I shake my head and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

“To make up for it, maybe I should just stay the night to make up our lost time.” I say cheekily. He chuckles and bites my shoulder. I shriek. “Hey!” I pull away and pout. He just laughs and pats my bum. “Sure, if you’d like. First, I should take a shower. You can put a movie on or something.”

After Minseok is done with his shower we watch a movie together. Once it’s over we sit and talk for hours, just getting to know each other. I now know Minseok is very athletic and knows quite a few martial arts and loves to play soccer. He also says he likes things clean and tidy, hence the unnaturally clean apartment, and he tends to get up really early to work out. We talked almost all night and we both fell asleep on the couch. 

This is how things go for the next couple of days. I go home early in the morning, go to class, sometimes work, and then I come over to Minseok's place. I even brought over a few of my things for when I do come over. That’s kind of how it goes for a while. Yes, every now and then we go on normal dates, but most of the time we just hang out at his place. Most of the time I end up alone, but he’s a busy man.  
After a few months of dating, I was at his place once again when it first happened. I had just taken a few tests and wanted to relax for a while. It’s hard doing that at my own place with my roommate… We don’t really get along. 

Minseok had gotten home soon after I got there myself. I had gotten up from my position on the couch and stopped in my tracks. I felt my throat close up when I saw him. He stumbled into the apartment, kicking his shoes off and throwing his jacket down. His right eye had a few scrapes and was starting to bruise, and his lip was split. 

He walked a few steps into the room before I ran over to him. I grabbed his shoulders softly and looked at his face. I lifted his chin and looked at the bruise more closely. “What happened? Are you okay?” I ask, my voice cracking. Who the hell would hit him?! Minseok groaned softly and grabbed my hand that was on his face and pulled it down to his side. 

“I’m okay, was just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. I’m going to shower and then sleep, okay? Stay as long as you want.” He took my cheek into his hand and gave me a soft kiss before brushing past me to make his way up the stairs towards the master bedroom. His movements were careful, but I noticed him wince every few steps. 

After I was confident he was in his room, I went up after him. I waited in the hall until I could hear the shower running. I quietly stepped into the room and went over to the door to the bathroom. I leaned towards the door to see if I could hear anything before slowly cracking the door open. The first thing I noticed was the tattoo on his right thigh. I’ve never seen it before, and he’s never mentioned it either. Ever since that first night, we haven’t tried having sex, so I never had the opportunity to see it. It was a dragon that snaked around his entire thigh and ended right below his butt cheek. 

Right before I was satisfied, not seeing any other bruises, Minseok turned around and my heart dropped. Black and purple welts were scattered across the left side of his abdomen. I had to cover my mouth to not gasp. The lump in my throat came back and it was hard to swallow. They had to have hurt. They were bad, they had to have bruised his ribs, maybe even broken them. I quickly and quietly closed the door and went back down the stairs. 

I sat down on the couch, waiting for the anxiousness to leave my chest. My eyes were starting to sting and I willed the tears away. I’m starting to think his business isn’t so legal… 

After sitting on the couch a while, thoughts swirling through my head, I got up to leave. I’ve decided to trust him. I was starting to fall in love with Minseok, and that meant I should trust what he tells me. I grabbed my bag and a jacket to go to the nearest drug store. Luckily it wasn’t too far away, just a short walk. There I bought a couple of ice packs, a cold compress, Tylenol, and antibiotic ointment. When I got back to his apartment, it was quiet. He was probably already in bed. 

I put one of the ice packs in the freezer and then went upstairs with the rest of the things. I quietly walked into Minseok’s room to find him quietly snoring. He must have been exhausted. I quickly went into the bathroom to grab a few q tips before setting my things down on the bed next to where he was sleeping.I climb on my knees, and scoot as close to him without jostling too much. I settle next to him and grab a few of his extra pillows and carefully set them behind him so that he was sitting up. I check to see were the worst of his bruises where and lay the ice pack carefully on top. I quietly took care of the rest of his wounds, applying ointment to his cuts and a cold press to his eye for a while before setting everything onto his night stand. 

Before leaving the apartment, I write him a quick note telling him he should take some Tylenol when he wakes up and to continue applying a cold press to his eye should he need it. I also mention the extra ice pack in the freezer. I quickly kiss him on the forehead and leave to catch the last bus that would take me to my own neighborhood.

The next day I wake up to a text from Minseok, simply saying “I’m sorry you had to see… Thank you.” He must have not wanted me to see his ribs, but it’s obvious I had noticed. He didn’t tell me exactly how he got them, but that was okay. He would tell me when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write the more this story sucks. I don't even know what's happening anymore and I don't know how I'm going to progress the story to the plot I do have in mind. Oh well. I'll figure it out...


	5. Who are you?

We continue dating like this. Every now and then he would take me to a movie, or to dinner, but mostly we just stay in. Whether it’s watching a moving on his couch, making dinner together, baking, or just doing our work, we enjoy every minute of it. Every time I look up at him, I feel my chest flutter in excitement. And every time he smiles at me I just melt. I was falling for him hard. And suddenly, it’s December and we’re spending Christmas together. 

Minseok’s apartment looked amazing. He had a huge Christmas tree decorated green and silver in his foyer, and garlands draping from his staircase. He had smaller decorations here and there as well, those were my idea. Like the small ornament Christmas trees on his coffee table, the Christmas dishes, and the Santa Claus's scattered in different parts of the room. I was happy, Christmas was my favorite time of year. And wasn’t just because I didn't have school. But that was a plus. Especially since I’ve basically moved in for the break. 

I didn’t know what I should get him for Christmas. He seemed like he had everything he needed, so I got him a mug. A simple but personalized mug, one that matches mine. I had someone make them for me and they turned out great. I had sent an artist our pictures and she drew chibi versions of us on a mug and wrote our name underneath. His has blue tones, mine has purple. They were adorable. Maybe a little cheesy, but I was excited for him to open it. 

Christmas day came and I was as excited as any kid on Christmas morning. I got up early and made us breakfast. It took a while to persuade Minseok out of bed but the mention of food and coffee finally coaxed him out. We snuggled up on the couch with a duvet around our shoulders and ate in a comfortable silence. Once we finished eating we put our dishes away and agreed to exchange our presents. My pile was larger than his… I had five presents. He had two, the mug and a box of letters I had written, for when he needs them.

I smile at my pile and sigh. “You didn’t need to get me this many presents.” Minseok smiled softly at me and leaned towards me to kiss my forehead and whisper, “I wanted to.” 

I was told to open my presents first. I grumbled and grabbed the gift closest to me and started opening them. All of them were really nice. A cute lace and mesh nightgown (I rolled my eyes at this one and Minseok just smirked), a polaroid camera, which I immediately opened and snapped a photo, a on the go espresso maker which I laughed at, a beautiful new pair of heels, and a feather keychain with my initial on it. A key chain? When I opened that last gift I looked up and smiled questioningly. 

“Not that I don’t like it, but I don’t need a keychain.” I chuckled. Minseok grinned and reached into his back pocket.

“Right, it’s to go with your new key.” He took the key chain from me and attached what looked like his elevator key. “A key to my place. Well kind of, it’s the elevator key to get up here.” He hands me back the key chain. I take it questioningly. 

“Why are you giving it to me?” 

“I want you to move in. Your lease is almost up at your apartment and I figured you should move into my place instead of staying there. It’s a lot safer here and I would feel a lot better if I knew you were safe.” I smiled softly, feeling tears sting at my eyes, and launched myself forward, wrapping my arms around Minseok.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to move in like a normal person, you dork.” 

So I moved in. It didn’t take long as I didn’t have that much stuff and nothing had changed since I moved in. I was practically living here anyways.

The next thing I knew it had been a year since I moved in and it’s Christmas time again. Minseok still has never mentioned the night he came home bloody and bruised and he never explained the tattoo on his leg either, even after I had seen it many times. But that’s okay. It didn’t bother me. If there was something I needed to know about him, he would have told me.

Of course, my suspicions were right. I found out the night of the annual winter ball where all the celebrities, politicians, and rich businessmen attend. I was excited to go, I never get so dressed up. My dress was beautiful. It had a plunging neckline, a slit on the side, and beautiful lace flowers. 

I only found out when I was sitting with some of the “trophy wives” of the politicians and businessmen. They liked to gossip and I wasn’t much interested but I wanted to get along with them so I sat and smiled when appropriate. That’s when it came up. 

“Don’t you know your boyfriend’s business is just a front?” One of the girls asked with a tight smile. A fake smile, and not just because it was plastic. I shake my head questioning. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” She laughed loudly and covered her mouth with her hand. She grabbed tightly at another woman's wrist and turned to her. “Oh my god, she doesn’t know.” She turns back to me and smirks. “Your boyfriend is a part of a gang, you know? Some shady drug business or something. The leader of it and everything.” One of the quieter girls sighs and glances at me. “Stop it Shayla, we don’t know that. Don’t listen to her sweety, it’s just rumors. I’m sure it isn’t true.” I smile and nod, stepping away from the group.

My head and swarming with thoughts and I’m feeling dizzy. I set my glass of champagne down blaming the dizziness on the bubbles and go to find Minseok. It takes me a few minutes to find him, but when I do it’s to find him on the makeshift stage with a microphone in his hand. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt everyone, I hope you’re having a great evening. But I wanted to announce something before the evening dies down, or more of ask somethings. Most of you have met my lovely girlfriend, yes?” There’s a small chorus of acknowledgement and he smiles. “Yes well she should be floating around here somewhere, where is she?” He looks around the crowd of people for a moment before locking eyes on me. He smiles softly and reaches his hand out. “There she is, come up here darling.”

I feel my heart begin to race as I slowly walk up to him and he pulls me up on stage. “(Y/N) We’ve been together for over a year now, and I thought that tonight would be the best night to do this. It’s christmas time, your favorite time of year, and around the time we moved in together. And I thought tonight, we could show all these people the love we share.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. My heart plummets. He then opens the box and settles down on one knee and presents it to me, bringing the mic back up to his lips. “(Y/N) will you marry me?” 

I don’t know this man. I don’t know anything about him. Nothing important anyways. I don’t know what he does for a living. If the girls were right, it’s nothing legal. My breathing accelerates. 

“Yes. I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I had to make a huge timeline jump to get to the next part of the story just to proceed with this. Sorry it's taken so long, and I hope it wasn't awful. Anyways sorry that it's such a short chapter!


End file.
